


Never too late for love to sprout

by guren666



Category: ThreeInches - fandom, Video Blogging RPF, itsJT - Fandom
Genre: I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: After they met, Tristian felt a change in his heart. He loved his friend Charlie. But the problem was, he most likely didn't feel the same...





	Never too late for love to sprout

**Author's Note:**

> Tristian, you had it coming. Since you gave me nothing to work with, this is the result.  
> Enjoy this little fic ♥

 

 

 

It wasn’t like in mangas, he wasn’t sparkling and no roses sprouted when he smiled. When they met almost two years ago, something sparked as they shook hands for the first time and Tristian felt the famed butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

 

Time passed, but the butterflies didn’t go away; and pretending got harder for him. Some things happened and they met up more and more, staying up late playing Battlefield 1 and many more games together.

Charlie (but he preferred Chaz) had that aura about him that drew Tristian to him like a moth to light, doomed to die.

 

Today, he played again with Chaz Battlefield 1, this was their third match and it wasn’t looking too good for them. Their team mates were pussies who camped and tea bagged the fallen enemies, which annoyed Tristian immensely. His hand slipped off the mouse, when a loud beeping sound made him lose his concentration on the game and they lost. Chaz cursed and Tristian apologized to him (they were voice chatting via Skype and playing), but his friend dispelled it, saying he’s getting something to drink and maybe they’ll resume playing with another match.

He picked up his phone and looked at the message. It was from Jack, Chaz’s youtube friend.

 

 

_Hi, I just wanted to know if the compilation is done. PM me on Twitter about it. No pressure, take your time._

 

 

Tristian sighed, scratching his chin. “Oh, fucking hell… I still have three minutes left to edit. I should probably stop playing and get to editing.”

With grimace, he waited for Chaz to come back. Background noises could be heard as he approached and then he clearly heard him sighing. “Hey man. I have to go now…” He sounded irked and he didn’t want to pry.

“I understand. I just got a message from Jack, your friend. I’ve been helping Jack edit something for him and he asked me on the progress. We’ll speak more later.”

Chaz chuckled, that sweet chuckle tugged at his heartstrings and he was a tad saddened he had to leave. “Got it. I’m going now. Catch you later.” He said and logged out of Skype.

 

Tristian closed up his Skype and opened Adobe Premiere, continuing with editing. If he’s diligent enough and he’s not getting distracted by social media, he should finish in under four hours.

 

He suppressed the sigh and got to it.

 

* * *

 

 

 

On the next day, he and Chaz met up after classes (they didn’t share all classes, just some) at Tristian’s place. His roommates weren’t there yet and wouldn’t be back until 8 pm.

Tristian didn’t want to go there, to be alone with Chaz. That’s when pretending got extremely hard and his friend was bound to notice something was amiss.

But, there they were.

Tristian awkwardly laughed when he closed the door after Chaz entered and he knocked off his shoes. “Make yourself at home. I’ll make us some tea in the meantime.”

 

Chaz smiled briefly. “Thanks. Where is your room?”

His room? Why does he want to go into his room?

“We could sit on the couch here.” Tristian suggested.

“Nah, I think your room would be more comfy.”

 

…More comfy…?

 

”Ahaha, o- okay then. It’s over there.” He pointed and Chaz nodded, taking off his sneakers. He walked over and opened the door to Tristian’s bedroom.

Tristian gulped down when he saw the silhouette of his friend going into his room so casually.

He shook head, going to kitchen where he prepared the black tea for them. Milk went into the tea as last because otherwise it would taste just bad.

With steaming hot cups in hands, he slowly walked to his bedroom, where he noticed Chaz was… splayed on… his bed.

The sight almost made drop the cups. His jaw dropped.

Chaz seductively sat up, mischievously grinning. “Oh, come one Tristian. I have seen how you look at me. I am not blind. So, tell me… do you like me? How long have you liked me?”

 

Tristian just gaped, unable to respond anything coherent. How many times he thought about this and now… it was happening. Or maybe not.

But… Chaz wasn’t one for joking about this.

 

He stood up and his grin got wider as he stopped before him, Tristian could feel the body heat radiating from him and he leaned in closer, whispering. “I’m serious. I’ve had my eye on you since we met.” He uttered sensually, taking the cups from him.

He put them on his table and turned back to Tristian, who was frozen on spot. Chaz’s hands sneaked around his waist, reeling him in closer. Their noses were touching and the butterflies let themselves be known again.

 

It was too hard to look away, so up close.

Chaz grabbed his chin, keeping him from either pushing him away or running away; not that Tristian wanted to run.

This was all he yearned for. Chaz stroked his face with thumb and Tristian braced himself for it. It was rough, it was gentle, it was just fucking perfect.

 

When they parted, Tristian could swear he saw sparkles and roses around Chaz. They grinned and hugged.

Tristian’s doubts were gone. Chaz felt the same.

 

They’ll see how it goes for them.

 

 

 

_~ THE END ~_


End file.
